Claire Davidson
Claire Davidson, nicknamed "Scary Clairey", is a fan-created character from Roentgen's The Hallowed Halls of Fielding. Initially, she was at the same grade level as Daria Morgendorffer, originally being a boarder at Fielding. She'd been at the school for eight years. Claire was one of the smartest students at the school, equal to or superior to Daria Morgendorffer, with English as her best subject. She was an obsessive-compulsive scholar, achieving the highest grades despite the intense difficulty of such a task at Fielding. Quinn Morgendorffer 'befriended' her via Jill Yardborough to get extra tutoring, and Daria had casual interaction with her as well. Unfortunately, as well as being intelligent and obsessive-compulsive, she was physically unimpressive, socially inept, and (as a boarder) couldn't leave Fielding. All this made her the school's biggest target for bullying, with girls (and some boys) of all ages targeting her at all times of the day. By the time Daria and Quinn knew her, Claire was a nervous wreck and remained in her room or the library as much as possible; her personal hygiene had fallen, as she was too nervous to use her hall's shower for fear of being targeted. Her room was also a noted tip. After one of her prized possessions went missing - likely stolen - Claire had a final breakdown and tried to kill herself. This meant she would not be de facto expelled from Fielding, to avoid embarrassment. Daria ended up starting a massive student protest (most students not really knowing or caring what the protest was about) to force the school to let Claire choose whether to return or not; she succeeded, but Claire chose to leave. The event left a lasting mark on Daria: months later (the 103rd chapter), when asked to take action about something, Daria responded "I couldn't save Claire Davidson" and wouldn't be able to help elsewhere. Claire suffered serious injuries in a leap from the top of the carillon at Fielding. These injuries included broken ribs and a broken hip which required extensive physical therapy and which have left Claire with a slight limp. She is undergoing psychotherapy for her mental illness - it is not known if she is taking antidepressant or antipsychotic medication. Since her fall, she has started to show a harsher character, and in chapter 113 broke into a brief screaming fit when recounting Fielding and her treatment there. She became a student at Tabard School, Dallas, but would later flunk out and may no longer be in school. Despite moving away, she keeps in contact with Daria and Quinn (mainly Daria) through Skype; during a Morgendorffer funeral, Claire returned to Lawndale for Daria's sake, an act that Daria considered to be very brave. Daria drafted her as a member of the Robins, Daria's secret society out to 'prank' Fielding - Claire's task was to rewrite dozens of old papers in The Morgue (a "secret" website that holds the answers for Fielding tests) so that lazy students would copy the wrong answers. When Daria got cold feet at the eleventh hour, Claire unleashed a truly epic rant: accusing Daria of doing this because she'd started to be "touched" by student Clayton Arbusto, pointing out all the things Daria had complained about and accusing her of being "just willing to put up with anything if someone gives you a smile and a pat on the head", and threatening to cut all ties if she backed out. Daria agreed to continue with it but both girls agreed they were now even. Physical appearance and mannerisms Claire is a large, heavy set girl with frizzy brown hair and glasses. She is very flabby, particularly in the face, and fairly ignorant of beautifying measures. During her last terms at Fielding her personal hygiene was quite poor. For obvious reasons Claire kept to herself, spending the most of her free time in the library or hidden away in her room. Due to various pranks, Claire generally refused to answer knocks on her door. She was an excellent, obsession-fueled scholar at Fielding. Her opinion of other people's intelligence - even Daria's - could be quite dismissive, spoken of in scathing (but erudite) terms. Even though she appeared impatient on the surface she was able to deal with Quinn's poor study habits and inexperience with the logical tools required to analyze a literary work. Near the end of her time at Fielding, she was extremely paranoid. Her psychological breakdown was triggered by the loss of a personal item which she believed stolen. Family relationships Claire is an only child. Her relationship with her father was formerly distance, but is closer now than it was before her suicide attempt. She feels that she is able to express her emotions to him, even angry or negative ones (if only in the therapist's office). Her relationship with her mother is more troubled now, leading to frequent arguments between the two. Her mother wishes to pretend the entire suicide attempt never happened and claims not to understand why her daughter is so angry now, which antagonizes Claire. It is implied that her mother does not take part in any sort of group or family therapy with Claire.